


Exalted

by Eshne (Morgenn)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Exalt Lucina, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgenn/pseuds/Eshne
Summary: Lucina is exalted for the second time. Oneshot.
Kudos: 1





	Exalted

Lucina is exalted for a second time.

Two people stood solemnly in front of scores of people who waited in the light rain, a priest and a blue haired woman dressed fine garbs. Their audience watched a ceremony take place where the priest bestowed his rites and blessings.

The woman gave a heavy sigh that went unnoticed by the crowds. She wanted nothing more than to escape this terrible show and tell. Thoughts ran through her mind at miles per second as Lucina ignored the droning voice of the priest.

When had things come to this? She came to the past hoping to prevent the ruin of a future and Lucina took this opportunity ferociously. Her future had been ruined irrevocably. Though this world would never going to be her own, it was as much of a reset as she would ever have.

For a while her efforts seemed to have influence. She personally saw to the continued success of the Shepherds during their early days, the guise Marth saw to that. Mistakes were made here and there. Eventually even her dense father had caught wind of her treacherous brand once the mask was off. This coupled with Lucina's inappropriate timing in dropping the 'father' bomb meant that, safe to say, her position had been cemented in the House of Ylisse.

However, the butterfly effects of her mistakes could not be ignored. Exalt Emmeryn's untimely death. Robin's renewed connection to his fell state. And - Lucina shook - that day. When her father and aunt Lissa had been killed in an unexpected skirmish against the rogue plegian elements scattered across their ruined nation, she frankly didn't know what to do next.

At that point, the world had plans regarding her. Eyes had turned to the next logical step in the contingency of Naga's chosen blood and both the shepherds and the people turned to Lucina. Her ascent to the throne had been smoothed over with a quick explanation of some distant relative long forgotten and she found herself filling the vacuum that the childless Chrom had left behind. Now, there would never be an infant princess born to the halidom, just the adult princess who was not supposed to exist.

Here I am, Lucina thought. She sank to the floor on one knee to allow the ceremony to continue where the priest lifted the crown to her head and partly out of the sheer existential crisis burning a hole through her skull.

Once her crown was in place securely on her scalp, she stood up slowly. What would the Ylisseans have thought over having crowned the same woman twice? Even to the newly Exalted woman, this was strange.

I never would have thought that I'd be in this situation again.

As the priest presented to her the Falchion, Exalt Lucina felt the weight of the sword. The parallel sword that had seen an apocalypse was in her hands. The original was somewhere out there in the dreadful weather.


End file.
